


A Smoke Afterwards

by ChuckAl



Series: HP Kinktober 2020 [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: HP Art, Instant Darkness Powder, M/M, Smoking, bearded!draco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:02:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26785606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChuckAl/pseuds/ChuckAl
Summary: I wonder who’s holding the lighter...
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: HP Kinktober 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952299
Comments: 11
Kudos: 72
Collections: HP Kinktober 2020





	A Smoke Afterwards

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to do a quick thing for Day 2 of HP Kinktober: Instant Darkness Powder, it I got carried away and it took hours :)


End file.
